Darkon Bakugan
by Nellen Gigfran
Summary: After one years, Masquerade finally came back but with an unexpected news. Meanwhile on Vestroia, there's a group of people who came in and capture all the bakugan and they also planned to dominate Earth. What will the Brawlers do?...Read and find out!
1. Prologue

Ta-da, this is my first fic of the BBB. I tried to wrote a lot of fics before so I thing this is good enough to post. My friend told me that I should write short fic but really I can't. All the ideas just flash in my mind and my job was just caught it and arranged it become the full story. That is all for now! There are something in the chapter I have to explain to you, it atthe end of the chap, OK? If not enough then just ask. Please R&R.(to tell the truth that I'm not good at English very much cause in my country it is not the main language, so please forgive me if there are too much wrong grammars. )

**Pairing**: MasqueradeX…(Tell the ending first there's no more fun then right?)

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN and so did the Brawlers things.

* * *

**Prologue**

In a dark, quiet room, a red-haired girl sat on her bed and leaned out of the window. She gave a sigh and looked up at the starry night sky. Her hair flew in the wind and covered her face but the girl didn't noticed or she just didn't bothered by that. She's like dumfounded, kept staring at the endless sky outside. The memories just flash to her mind.

**{Alice's POV}**

It's that day again, the day he vanished away. I still remembered him clearly like it just happened yesterday. His white trenchcoat, his spiky, blond hair, the occasional smirk that he wore on his pale face and one very important thing for everyone who dare to challenge him had to memoried his face is… a blue visor that made it impossible to read his emotions. The day I remembered so vividly is the first time we had talked face to face,…yet is the last time too.

_I opened my eyes to see me stood on a large meadow with hard-blowing wind. Why did I standing here? The last thing I remembered is me, jumped out of Klaus's jet into the hold connect to Vestroia and begged Masquerade to give me his strength. Maybe he accepted my begged!_

_A little sound of a cough came from opposite me cleared my throat. I hold my head up and looked straight,… more like stared at the one who stood in front of me. My eyes suddenly wide. I hold my hands up to my mouth and covered it, confused. "Masquerade!"It was him._

" _But… how?"I questioned._

"_This is the first time we face to face, right?"He half smiled half smirk (What was that?) "So I guessed you a little confused."_

" _What about Dan? Had him and Drago better now?"_

" _Don't need to worried about him! He'll be fine by himself."He said, annoyance._

" _Oh, I feel relieved to hear that."I gave a sigh._

"_Alice, actually… I want to tell you that my time is over."My ears like been shut after his sentence. A lots of thought impetuously overflow to my mind._

" _What… What do you meant by that?"_

"_I… I will leave!"Thunder had scratch my mind._

"_No…No pleased don't leave, we still need your help!"I shouted, eyes wide in disbelief._

"_I can't help you… it's your destiny all alone!"Maybe I couldn't see his face behind that mask but I knew something revealed that somehow he didn't want to go in his tone of voice._

"_No, I can't… I just begun to learn about bakugan. It whole things are all too much for me."_

"_yes, you can. You'll be fine. I know you can do it."Confidence showned through his voice. "Here, have this!"He opened his hand and showed me.__ In the palm of Masquerade's red-gloved hand was a small black and purple round ball. The thing look just like a child's toy but no,… it was a bakugan. It was Hydranoid, once was the most powerful bakugan in the wolrd. He… wanted me to have his Hydranoid?_

"_But…I…Masquerade…"I couldn't never believe that the mask brawler would entrusted his companion to me while I even can't trusted in myself. Did he believe in me that much?_

"_I, WAS YOU! You can do it without me. Don't make me disappoint about I had gave you Hydranoid, OK? Good bye, Alice!"He had smile to me, a REAL smile, before slowly vanished to the air. I ran toward him trying to catched but it was hopeless, he had gone away._

Yes, and never come back. I never saw him again after that day. Althought I didn't like him about what he was doing at that time but WHY he had to left? Why, after he just helped Dan and Drago from defeated, and save both Vestroia and Earth from destroyed? I didn't know why but it just hurt so badly! Like a part of you had been ripped away. I missed him so much! After all he's my alter ego-apart of me, isn't he?…

* * *

**A/N: **Err… that all. I don't have much ideas you know. That flash back at ep 44 I invented it myself because I still can't watch that ep yet, althought I tried search every where. So please sent me some link if you know where I can watch it or read the manga is OK too! And please forgive me about that flash back. Anyway, R&R!


	2. 1 My reflection in the mirror… was him?

Hey, chapter 1 is up. Enjoy please!

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN! Just some crazy things.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**My reflection in the mirror… was him?**

**{Alice's POV}**

RIIINNNGGG… RIIINNGG…

It's the sound of the alarm clock trying to wake me up. Ohh, but I still want to sleep more. I moved my hand on the table to find where the clock is ringing non-stop and gasped it into my blanket, then I turned it off. There, now I can have some more peaceful sleep…

I didn't have chance to finish the thought yet before I saw a small black and round figure bumped to my head.

"OUCCHH!"I shouted for the surprised. The firgure after hit my head imediately fell down to my bed. With curious, I leaned toward to see what it is. The figure appeared to be a small, round ball in the color of purple and black, a darkus bakugan. It popped open and shouted out loud to me, a little anger mix in it's three voices.

"Alice, it's 7:00 a.m right now! You're not going to sleep forever?"he flaps his wings and fly up to looked closely at my face.

"Gosh, Hydranoid, you make me had a heart attack! I just tried to get some more sleep OK? I'm so tired about yesterday." I mumbling.

"Didn't you remember that today is your first day at new school?"His middle head said calmly, the other two's just sigh. Oops, he really did cacth me.

"Of… of course I remembered, I'm on that now."I said, tried to make me sound not like I forgot about it and quickly get out of the bed. "Catch you at the dining-room!"My final word's with him then I rushed to the bathroom. I closed the door but still hear his shriek.

"ALICE, what about the bed!"

Oops, well, guess that I'll have to deal with the cleaning stuff later, but first, let's keep this going.

Oh, but first let me tell you about the school things that Hydranoid said a moment ago. Everything had passed since the day we defeated Naga not about to destroied both Earth and Vestroia. I, now no longer live in Japan. When my grandpa-A.K.A -was back to normal, we had decided to return back to Russia because he still had many project there to do. Of corse I missed my friends so much. Couldn't see their faces every day is a loss. But luckily that I still keep my contact to them. We still shared a lots of things when we are online, but… it's too much out of the story line now. Ump, my grandpa saw that I was a little down since we'd move here so he sended me to school, hoped that I can make some new friends to feels better. I did tell him that he doesn't have to worry about me but he still keep his decision. So that's why I'm ended up right now, getting to school. I'm not hate school myself but I still didn't get use to it. You see, my grandpa is a genius so why did I have to school? I'm home-shooled untill now, that the reason! Hopes that I could take it.

The shool's uniform for girl is a white shirt with red hems around the collar and sleeves, red mini-skirt with white hems. On the front of the left sleeve is the school's badge. It's shape like a yellow shield place between two wings**(A/N**: If you all had watch Card Captor Sakura then for easy to imagine my badge, it looks a little like sakura's school's badge.**)**And the accessories attach with it are: a red tie with a sakura blossom decoration at it's end, a pair of black stocking and finally is a pair of white shoes. Phew, I'm glad that it's a nice outfit and it fits me too, don't you think so?

I tidy myself up and get dressed, but when my eyes met a mirror on the wall in the room, I found myself was shocking at the reflection in the mirror. It's not myself in there like usual, it's no other than a boy with spiky blond haired, white trenchcoat and is wearing a mask.

_-Masquerade-_

My two eyes wided, I fell so dizzy. Even since how long the time was, I still remeber him clearly. His uaually smirk is still there, still exist on his face but for me, it's now looks like a smile. He moved his hand directly to me like he's trying to reached me but he can't. There's something blocked between us is keeping his hand not to touch me, the glass. He placed his hands on the glass. An unknow feeling overflows through all my body, then without thinking, I slowly place my hands on his. I hear a low whisper in my mind.

"_Alice, I'm here now. You don't have to afraid anything more. I will always protect you." _He said with a soft voice I had never heard before.

"Masquerade, but…why did you leave me?"I cried. He just gave me a small sad smile then turned around and started to walk away. Tears started to fall out of me eyes as I run follow Masquerade.

"Masquerade, please no, don't leave me again!"I shouted in unison. But no matter how fast I run, his shape just farther and farther away. My eyes grew dim with tears as I fell down to the ground below, I closed them off. Everyting soon turns black.

- MASQUERADE!- I shouted, opened my eyes and snapped out. Bright light came in first make me calm down a little to see where I am. I'm now landing on the bathroom's floor with the towel fell on my body. I set up on the floor and regain my self-prossession. So it was just an illusion, maybe I just missed him too much. I should have know that a long times ago. After that day, he never came back again even just one time. I have to forget about him, he was just the past now.

I took my bag(for school, of course) and run to the dining room. Hydranoid grumbled about why did I'm so slow, I pretended that there's nothing had happened and answered him that I had some trouble with the school's uniform. He said I should hurry up if I don't wanna be late. I finished my breakfast, took Hydranoid with me (just incase and I don't want him to be at home alone to so that I could have someone to talk with in the first day) and run to the bus stop. On the way to school by bus, I'm thinking about what had happen with me in the bathroom., is it just an illusion or something even more?...

* * *

**{Author's POV}**

Our little Alice still didn't know that there's a black figure had been watching her back in a while.

"Alice, I'm always here, with you…"

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**A/N: **Huhm, I'd thought of some think different before, but I saw that the ideas isn't fits my story line much so I throw it away and tried something different. Oh, did I told you guys yet, I'm just 12. Wonder if someone here same my age so we can make friends, a little older is OK! If you wanna be my friend, so here my nick: wings3438. Bye, please R&R, chapter 2 will be update soon.


	3. 2 New school, here I am!

The fearful week of exams is finally over.*wipe out sweat on her face* I finally can continue this. Sorry because make you wait, I was just lack out of ideas but now chapter 2 is here. I would like to give JetravenEx a huge special thank about give me some very useful ideas for me to keep writing! I'm grateful to you too much!*suddenly something small and fast, burst into the room"

**Leo: **Hey, my turn?

**Reneé: **What are you doing here? I did not say that this is your time to appeared! Too soon,… now get out!*push Leo inside*

**Leo: **Hey, heyy, waitt!...

**Reneé: ***Done pushing Leo and ran outside* Guys, sorry about that happened back then, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own bakugan like everyone else here. *sigh* Next time I better should find someone to say the disclaimer for me!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**New school, here I am!**

**{Alice's POV}**

The bus stopped in front of the school's gate. I took my bag and stepped out on the road.

I finally have to arrived here!*sigh*

I don't want to doing this, I don't want to go to school!

I used to be home-schooled before when my grandfather still think that he can teaching me at home and know what, I love that. We used to have a lot times together and I was very happy. I think he started to think that I felt lonely because he didn't let me to school and having friends but really I don't. I'm like that but that's not mean I don't have any friends and you already know it right? It just, I'm kind of missing my friends when grandpa took me back here, in Russia. And I already told him not to worry even know he will keep worry but then things still come like this – I'm now walking straight ahead inside the school building.

I just wish that everything can be back like normal, the time I was still a happy and innocent girl. Until I discovered the secret of Masquerade and myself…

As I stepped inside, all the kids around my walking parts are automatically stepped back making a blank space in the middle for me . The girls look enviously at me while the boys comment something about me. Without care, I head to my class room at the second floor. I can hear the sound of Hydranoid popped out in my pocket. He flew on my shoulder and landed on it. Then, his middle head began to talk:

"So we're finally here!" Then he whirled one round for full view of the school. "Hey I see that this place is not too bad at all, at least better than I though it will be." He commented.

"You have imagined too much again, right Hydranoid?" I sighed, hold him up in my palms.

"You alright Miss Alice?" His left head asked me after heard my sigh. "We saw you was acting really weird this morning and that seems not good at all." His right head finished. Ohh…he did realize I was acting weird lately.

The illusion of Masquerade that appeared in my mirror this morning still confused me right now. Was it… because I… missed him too much?... I just know that everything I could think of right now is about him. I even missed him more than I missed my friends, and that is not good, right?

Hydranoid is the best friend I ever have in my life. Now when I think again, I realized that he's really something that have a special meaning to me. Even much more than Runo and Julie although I first treated them as my sisters but then they're nothing to me just normal friends that is. He always stay by my side, someone that I can count on, that I can share all my secret with, without scare they will be discover by someone (Runo and Julie can't shield their mouth for too long. If ya told them something then just few days later everyone will all know it!). When I feel sad and crying, he's the one who can stay next me, to console me and listen to my stories-the reason why I sad. And he's also truly congratulation me when I'm happy. Like an older brother always care for his little sister meticulously.

But,… I just can't let Hydranoid know about what… No, definitely not! He'll be freaking out worry for me and that can't be good at anyway.

"Hey guys, I already told ya, I still fine and could say that I fell like couldn't be more strong than right now! So don't have to worry about me, or you be the one who get sick first, okay?" I poked his middle head.

"Ouch, ouch! Okay, okay we won't worry again. Just don't keep poking us more!" His middle head shouted and so I did.

"Oosp, sorry…" I apologized him. "Hey, I think we should continue this chat at the end of today class okay? Because now I have to come in my class room." I finished my sentence and stopped walking. I looked directed toward which cause Hydranoid query so he turned to see what I've been looking for a moment.

So there's his answer: We're standing in front of a classroom which read "Class" and that's mean my classroom.

Hydranoid sighed, reminisced our purpose here. He look a bit worry… for better word, he looks more serious than I do. I'm not surprised cuz I knew he'll be like that anyway.

"Right, I'll be back in your pocket now but remember if something goes wrong, tell me okay Alice? I'm serious!" Then he curled up became a small ball and fell back in my pocket. I giggles at his action. Wow, he really did more seriously than I thought. He looked like a mother is worrying for her child, but after all he was just care for me, that's all.

I inspire a long breath, gripped my bag and stepped inside. Knew that from now on, there will be a lot of trouble is waiting for me ahead.

Life change in its own way. But for me, it's change from the better to worse.

* * *

**{Au's POV}**

It's a class room filled with students and their annoying noise. A very familiar scene with the students like every day when teacher wasn't there yet (after the bell rang). But it doesn't seem like an usual thing with our Alice because the little girl never have been at school before. Think she rather stays silently for hours just to listen to her friends' stories about life at school than goes facing with it.

And it was obviously that till now Alice still hesitating about whether to come in or not. Her face shows a bit worry and not sure what to do while looking strangely in the class. Big sweat drop like anime style on her face.

"_I really never have imaged this before, should I come in or not? AWWW, I can't decide!"_ Alice thought to herself.

Luckily, the teacher is finally get there.

She stopped in front of the class when saw Alice is standing near the door, hesitating. Asked the red-head girl if she is the new student of this class or not and why was Alice still standing there when classes all started a few minutes ago. Alice then answered the teacher which cause her a slightly giggle and tell Alice doesn't have to be like that, the students here just a little mischievous but they're good buddy. Alice sighed, fell a bit better then the teacher go into the class.

* * *

**{Alice's POV}**

"Okay everyone, please be quiet and get back to your seat!" The teacher cleared the students thought to get the students attention. Quickly after that, the noisily classroom a short while ago turned to a quiet,… creepy silent room unexpected. All the naughty and talkative students still hanging around these class' tables have gone back to their seat when saw the teacher is in. Then she turned to me and waving her hand to call me to come inside.

I saw all the students eyes wider than usual when I just stepped one step inside. The boys have sparkle in their eyes and the girls looking jealously at me. They started to turned at their friends and comment something likes:

_-Wow! She looks pretty! Do you think she used cosmetic surgery or some things like heavy make up?-_Some girls are jealous with me, but I'm now too sick to care about that!

_-Hey, what do you about that girl? She does look beautiful neh? Anyone plan to ask her for a date?-_Okay, now this is serious. They don't think that I could hear them all.

_-Hum,… she looks a little familiar! Did I see her anywhere before?-_Man, if he try hard a little more he might recognize me and that will be the end of happy time. Nah, but my life turns happy since when? But PLEASE don't remember again or I'll die for sure!

I hold bag more tight and steps in the room near the teacher. Tries all my best to keep the smile appeared on my face is a hard things but more than that, I hate to stand before so many people like this! It really make myself feel not alright at all,… the fact, I feel like getting sick!

"KAY, students! Like all of you already know, today our class have a new student. Her name is Alice Gehabich." The teacher introduced.

"Uhmm…Hi everyone! I'm Alice Gehabich,… a transferred student. Nice to meet you!... I just moved here with my grandfather recently… so I still not use to new places yet. If I do something wrong then just tell me or… teach me how to fix it!" Oh, I'm so nervous! Just look at those eyes, they just keep staring at me, like they even can read through my mind! I feel myself is going to explode to pieces right now,… to God!

Let me tell you a secret! When everyone look at me, they all just say that I look like this so maybe I really are good child at home and very good at talking in front of the crowd. But that's totally wrong! They just evaluated me from my look outside, but how much could they know about me inside the cover? Nothing, that's obviously! The truth is: I'm a good granddaughter but not a good talker. I'm not sure can I talk well in front of my friends or not so how could I, in front of the crowd? I always try my best for everyone to don't underestimate me then time passed, I realize I had covered myself in a lie without knowing… And it was too late to change,…to take of that cover…

Now look again, maybe everyone was right! Masquerade and his personality, maybe really is a reflection of mine, myself. Is it why I felt he has something really familiar, I don't sure? I once felt guilty about what he-myself did when realized that I was him, and then run away from my friends. But now am not anymore, I don't even feel guilty or fear him. In fact, I secretly feel a bit liking for him, not like loving things, but like he's something really special. Something I have been missing for so long. And proud too! He's once the top ranked bawler of the whole world, isn't he? But, now that's he has left… Nothing can be fun anymore!...

"Okay, Alice! That's enough for the introduction! My name's Ryena. Just call me Miss Ryena. Now you can choose your seat,…Oh, I think near the window over there still have an empty one. You can go sit there or another one if you want, I'll find for you?" The teacher snapped me out of my thought and show me the seat place. It's near the window. Great, exactly where I want!

"I…I think that's place is OK enough teacher! In fact, it's really good! You don't need to find for me anywhere more. Thank…thank you very much!" I smile, walk to my seat and sit down. I lied my head on the table and sighed, tired. All my body is going to melt out after this.

_**Hell was just beginning…**_

* * *

"RECESS, AT LAST!" Hours of tired just passed a half. There's still a half await me after recess. And that thought make me feel sick!

I slowly, tiredly walk in the cafeteria. Hydranoid is also with me too! He's sitting on my shoulder and commented about the school and the students here. We walked past a lot of students and they all look at us, or more directly, at me. Hydranoid, grumbling:

"I saw this school is not bad at all but why its students are like this. Look at those, they don't have anything to do better than keep staring at my Mistress?" An angry mark appeared on his little head. "If they dare to touch you even just a bit, Miss Alice! I swear I will rip them to pieces!" He grinded his teeth.

"Uhmm,…I don't like that too, but that wasn't nice at all Hydranoid! What if someone hear that? We're just transferred here so we don't know many people, maybe they're good guys." I don't know why I said that. I don't care anyway.

"You don't have to say that Alice. I see it in your eyes clearly that you even don't care if they kn…" He was cut off. A voice suddenly called my name. I turned around and found out the owner of that voice is a girl with big greenish eyes and not too long dark blue hair is waving her hand for me.

"Alice, hey Alice! Over here!" I realized she is one of my classmate. She's standing with a group of her friends and also are in my class too. Kay, big trouble here!

"Alice, those guys over there is calling for you! Looks like they study in a same class with you. Should we come there?" Hydanoid turned at me and asked.

"I know. Just leave it for me!" I said and walked near them. "You called me?" I asked the girl. Of course I know she was calling but just for sure. I'm not the only who have Alice is a name.

"Yeah, My name's Claris! I'm your classmate. Nice to meet you!" She offered her hand to me and I shake it. "Same as me, nice to meet you!"

"Sorry if I interrupted you but I just want to ask you something I have been wondering lately…" Huh, what does she want in me? "What is it?"

"Uhm,…It's just that you look really familiar! Are you Alice Gehabich from the famous Brawlers team?" _Oosp, busted._

"Guess this is time for me to tell the truth. Yeah you was right! I'm Alice Gehabich, darkus attribute brawler from the Brawlers!" I admitted.

Then the air become noisily. They say something like: "I told you so!" or "No wonder why she looks so familiar!" bla…bla…bla…

"Really? So I was right about you!" She said happily. "And this is must be…" Turned to the silent Hydranoid was listening to us to up now. "the awesome darkus Alpha Hydranoid right?"

"I thought you would have never notice me for a bit!" He grumbled cause being ignored.

"I'm sorry!..." Claris said. "Fine, don't worry. Glad that you still remember my name!" Hydranoid said.

"How can't I not remember you? I'm your biggest fan ever since when you was Masquerade's bakugan!"

BADUMP!

I feel stinging pain in my heart as it beat when heard _his name_. I don't know why, but it's really hurt. I grabbed my shirt to bear the pain. I just can't collapsed like this.

"You alright?" Claris asked me. "I'm fine, don't worry! It's not a big deal!" I tried to smile with her for her to believe me.

"If you said so…Back at our conversation, where were we? Oh I remember,…I have something, just a rumor I heard not quite long ago, I want to know if it true or not! Can I ask you?" She said.

"Of course you can, what do you want to know?" I accept.

"I heard about your relationship with Masquerade, is it true that you are Masquerade?"

BADUMP!

"AAHHH!" I screamed and fell down. The pain just like a sharp fang suddenly thrust in my body. But this time it's unbearable.

I grabbed my shirt at my heart position and gasped. The last things I could see is Hydranoid face and Claris' calling for me. Then everything burned in black.

I fell unconscious.

* * *

_FLAP…FLAP…FLAP…_

_What is it?..._

_It is…_

…_The sound of…bat's wings? _

_I opened my eyes and sat up, looking strangely around._

_I'm sitting in the middle of a ragged forest. There're just trees and trees surrounded me. These trees are almost loosing all of its leaves, just some of them still on the branch. But they're all turned gray…The trees here were died. None of them alive…_

_The shy upon, is a dark gray purple sky. With a mysterious bright full moon. A clearly sky with no clouds…_

_I stood up and started to walking straight ahead. I don't know why, like there's an invisible power keep forced me to go. _

_The bats flew around me a few sec and flew passed. I just noticed something wrong,…very wrong when the bats flew near me. Their eyes are not normal, it's a bloody red._

_I started to feel scare. There's so much things here seems very wrong to me. Yet it looks very familiar to me._

_I don't remember where I have seen it before, but it really aroused something is sleeping deep inside my mind._

_Like a part of a lost memory that I don't want to remember. The memory that keeps all the secret behind…_

_Should I wake it up, or just let it sleep forever? I don't sure…_

_Where's this place? I don't know…_

_The only thing I can remember is this place once was a very verdant luxuriant forest, surrounded by a steppe with colorful flowers. But why it become like right know,…is out of my knowledge._

_Then when I looked up on the sky once more. I noticed a black shadow shape like a dragon is flying passed the moon and head direction to me. It landed in front of me, hind in the trees, without making any sound._

_The light of the moon become brighter as that mysterious shadow walking slowly to me. When it reached to a more light place, I finally could see it clearly._

_It really is a dragon like it shape. The dragon huge, with purple and gray colors, look a lot like Hydranoid but stands on four legs and just has one head. It has large, red eyes look like Hydranoid one. On it's head, there's a big red pink horn. It's wings look like Drago's one but in purple and gay, some black too._

_The dragon looks like…a darkus bakugan…in battle form?..._

_So this place have to be…_

_The dragon started to glowing in bright colorful light. Purple fire came out from the ground and whirled a round it. Wind started to blew hard, dragged the trees leaves with it. Then when the fire lowered down, revealed what the dragon has turned into… The moment I would never forget…_

* * *

A/N: YEAAHH, CLIFF HANGER! Just screamed if you want but it can't change anything. I'm really good at cutting story right at where everyone want to continue you know! Wahahaha! I'm so evil! And if you want me to update faster so you better review.*glared*

Anyway, now is time for: REVIEW.


	4. 3 New school, here I come!

Ha, I knew everyone will be mad when I made a cliff hanger but I can't stop myself. Go talk to my brain! It controls everything! Now excuse me I have to start this chapter. It's time for the disclaimer!

**Reneé: ***strain her eyes looking around when stop at something*YES, target has found!*Run to that "something" and drag it here*

"**Reneé's target": ***struggled to get out of Reneé's hands* Hey, hey, don't…don't drag! What do you want?

**Reneé:** *evil smile* Nothing, just…*stopped drag that person but still grab it* …want you to do the disclaimer for me. I won't hurt you I promise because if I do then there will be no one for me to write next, Alice!

**Alice: ***sweat drop* Okay, fine I'll do it! Reneé Elric does not own bakugan nor me or any other charaters of this anime! There I'm done! Now hurry up and go back to the story! I saw everyone below can't wait any longer. I have to go back too.

**Reneé: **Yeah, as your wish!*sweat drop*Everyone will gone mad with me after this.

**Chapter 3:**

**A call for help from Vestroia!**

**{Alice's POV}**

"WHATTT? Dan and Marucho have gone to New Vestroia? Serious? What had happen?" I shouted in confusion. I'm online chatting with Runo and Julie and they told me this VERY shock news.

"Things are like this…Yesterday, the four of us - mean me, Julie, Dan and Marucho - were talking at the park then suddenly a vortex appeared and drop Drago out of it. Dan was very happy and so is us. But when we asked him about why he's here, he said that New Vestroia is in danger again. Some aliens called the Vestal had invaded New Vestroia using some weird machine which forces the bakugan to be trap in their ball form." Runo said.

"Drago said he could come here thanks to the six legendary soldiers' power. They created for him a clone body so he can come here and ask us for help. But when we said with him we want to go their, too, he told me, Julie, Marucho to turn our back at him. When we turned back again, he's gone with Dan. We guess Marucho also went with them too because we didn't see him anywhere." Julie ended the story. They show the sadness and worry on the face and their voice, I could see that and so am I. I wish we can go to Vestroia with them,…OHH…Maybe that can help!

"HEY guys, I have this idea! I think my granfather's dimensional transporter can help! If we use that, we can go to New Vestroia to help the others!" I said happily.

"WOW, Alice, you're always the one with brilliant ideas! It's great! Why didn't we think of this sooner, Runo?" Julie shouted in surprised and happy. "Yeah!" Runo said.

"So this is the plan, you two fine some way to come here while I'll go and tell grandpa, ask him for help us, okay?" I said then they nod. "Kay, see you here then, bye!" I said goodbye to them and turn off my laptop. Then I ran to the lab to find my grandfather. I could hear the sound of Hydranoid popped open on my shoulder.

"So New Vestroia is in danger once again. No wonder why I'm feeling something wrong inside me lately! We better hurry Miss Alice!" He said.

"Yeah, we better…"

**{Au's POV}**

"GRANDPA, we're having very seriously problem!" Alice slammed the door and ran into the room.

I the middle of the lab, stood Dr. Micheal, almost jumped back because being surprised by his granddaughter.

"Dear, don't surprise me like that! What is it?" He said. Obviously that he wanted his granddaughter to stop doing that or he'll dead by it someday.

"Ohh…I'm…I'm sorry grandpa!" Alice showed a bit of her guilt but immediately take back her serious expression. "Dan, Marucho have gone to New Vestroia with Drago, grandpa! Runo and Julie just told me that a few moments ago and they are heading here. We want to go there and help the bakugan too! Can we use your dimensional transporter?" She said.

"REALLY? If that is true then New Vestroia mow is in grave danger!" shouted Dr. Micheal.

"So, grandp-" Alice was cut off by a sound of a jet landed. It cause the two both immediately turned back directly at the front door.

**{Alice's POV}**

"ALICE! Oh my gosh, you're grown!" Runo and Julie screamed when saw me. I hugged them and said.

"Guys, long time no see! I'm happy when saw you all alright!" I smiled at them.

"Alice, oh wow, you're so pretty, more than the last time I saw you!" Julie said to me as the three of us giggled.

"You and Runo also look great, too!" I said.

"Guessed everyone forget about me…" Hydranoid rolled out of my pocket and popped open.

"Oh,…sorry Hydranoid, you also look great too!" Runo said.

"Thanks girls and…does Tigerra and Gorem go along with you two, too?" Hydranoid asked.

"We're here! So you do remember us!" Tigerra said as she and Gorem flew out from Julie's and Runo's pocket.

"Nice too see you guys! It a little lonely here without any bakugan." Hydranoid greeted his friends.

"Nice too see you too and saw you're alright!" Gorem greeted back.

Behind us, Mr. Kaedo cleared everyone throat.

"Okay so my work here is off. Miss Julie and Miss Runo, you two just stay here as much as you two want, when you want to go back, just need to give me a call. Now excuse me, I have work need to be finish so I'm going back. You'll be ok right?" He said.

"We'll be fine with Alice, you don't need to be worry about us Mr. Kaedo. Anyway, thanks you a lot because accepted to take us here." Runo said and she smiled.

"I'll do everything for Master Marucho, please make sure he'll be okay for me." He said started the jet. The propellers started to whirl and carried the jet up.

"We'll promise! Bye!" We waved our hands to farewell with him. Then I turned at Julie and Runo and said.

"Let's go in the lab, my grandfather is waiting there for us." They nodded and we all go inside.

_Inside the lab_

"…So you must already heard this from Alice. We got to get to Vestroia as soon as possible." Runo said.

"It isn't safe. The transporter isn't fixed yet. If it wasn't powerful enough this doll, it certainly won't be powerful enough for you," my Grandfather argued.

"Grandpa, can't we give it a try? How can we sure about that I you not even try to do it?" I begged.

"Yeah, Alice spoke right doctor! This is really important! Can't we just give it a try?" Julie added.

"My dear, with the dimension gate so unstable, if Runo got caught between two worlds, I don't know if I could bring her home. Then she would be lost, for eternity…"

"But… I'd be willing to take that chance…" Runo whispered.

"Don't be that silly Miss Runo, even you're worry for Dan…"Tigerra said.

"I'm not worry for him! How should I worry for a jerk who left his friend behind like this?" Runo defended.

I walked near her and promised, "Oh Runo, I guessed my grandpa was right. We have to give him time…I bet you two might be very tired and hungry right. Let's have dinner and a good night's sleep. Then we'll figure out someway tomorrow.

She blinked then smiled. "Sure, sounds good. Guess we have no choice!"

"Okay I'll try to fix the DT while you girls are waiting." Grandpa said.

So, tonight Runo and Julie will sleepover at my house. I'm glad that my room has enough space for us or we will have to sleep in the living room.

_After dinner and washed the dishes_

We're sitting on my bed and talking about our life lately. It looks like everyone still doing fine at Wardington. When Julie heard I said that I started to go to school, she asked a lot of things about my new school. Like friends, things at school, bla…bla…bla…and most about did I find any good boy there? Seriously, why did she ask me that? I'm still too young to have a boy friend. That what I think but they don't think like m-

"Hey, Alice,…Alice?" Runo snapped me out of my thought.

"Oh, yeah, what is it?" I asked, try to not fell into my thought again.

"You seem a little bumped out today, and some tired too. Are you okay?" Julie asked me.

"Oh, nothing…nothing much. I'm just thinking of how things have change in Vestroia." I lied, hope they didn't realize. The faint yesterday still cause me a side-effect. I had a dream about Vestroia when I was fainting, and it seems very real. I saw a darkus bakugan-a dragonoid and after that I don't remember anything. When I wake up, I'm at home. Grandpa said he heard the school said I was fainting so he came and brought me home. I wondered, what was that bakugan transformed it self into?

"Girls…" Julie yawned. "I'm tired, I think we should go to sleep."

"Yeah, it's also late now. We better take some rest." Runo agreed.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep, we'll have a lot of things to do tomorrow." I nodded, agreed with them. "Good night!" Then we lied down on my bed. It was a long time since things this fun. I finally can meet my team again.

_Earlier in Vestroia_

In the middle of the sky, started to appear some cracks. The whole big piece of the sky broke and fell down. From the hole the cracks made, a lot black glowing green objects fell down. A flying ship passed over it. On the top of that ship, a man with blond spiky hair, wearing red feathered coat lift his hand up and catch one of the many objects. He took it near his face and study when the glowing light covered it started to disappear and reveal…

"A gate card…"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_-Alice,…hey Alice…wake up!-Who…who is calling my name?..._

_-Hurry up, or you will regret…-_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. I looked around my room-no sense of Julie and Runo…

The room suddenly filled with colorful glowing light.

"Alright, already! I'm up!" a male voice shouted. It sounds not near here but from a place far away.

I stood up and started to look around.

"What's with all the noise, Dan? It's the middle of the night," a younger voice complained.

"Dan…Marucho…" I whispered.

"Julie?" another voice asked.

"That's Shun! But how can this possibl… Wait a sec…RUNO, JULIE!"

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter is about things happen in episode 9 or 10 of Bakugan New Vestroia and I guess you all watched that already. I'm free from the exams so I can to speed up my update period. And I know you like that right. Please review this chapter even you like it or not but just REVIEW and tell me your ideas so I can write more better.


End file.
